ladys_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Obsidian Striker
'Appearance' Height: '''3'8ft '''Build: '''Slim and wirey '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Yellow lines along his quills '''Skin color: '''Dark tan '''Eye style and color: '''Bright blue and angular '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Quills are styled at an upward slant, messy golden yellow bangs '''Other noticeable features: Always wears square glasses. Canines are rather long Overall clothing style: tends to dress in black, usualy clothes that take a while to take off with lots of straps and buckles 'Personality' Likes *Power *Being around people *Sex *Polygamous relationships *Being nosy Dislikes *People thinking he's an idiot *Poverty *Being Rejected *Feelings of guilt *People telling him what to do or not do Fav drink: Ab+ Fav food: Sausages, lollypops, Banana's, need I say more Personality: *Sexual *Friendly *Little sense of personal space *Cuddly *Generally acts happy go lucky *Sly *Calculating *Power Hungry *Incapable of settling in one relationship *Adaptive 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Vampiric strenght and speed *Elemental manipulation Weaknesses: *Cold blooded so temperatures under 40F /5C sent him into suspended animation *Holy magic, blessed items *Can't see much without his glasses 'History' *First born son to Ruby and Geof. Had a twin sister named Opal *Was nearly kidnapped by Seth at birth *Was given to Lance T Reborn when he was 5 for training because the man was a friend of his fathers and saw him as a chosen child *Trained with him and learned swordsman skills and elemental manipulation from him. *Got pitted against two powerfull adults in a death match by Lance as a test, his father being kept from interfering. *Nearly dies but in a last ditch effort manages to create a huge energy explosion that incinerates one of his opponents and takes the arm of the other *Geof is furious and he's no longer allowed to go anywhere near spike, this is fine by him really. *His twin sister Opal is a stupid butt and gets involved with a vampire *He tries to save her but end up getting his throat torn out and is left bleeding to death. *Geof finds him though and in a desperate attempt to save him convinces a vampire to bite and turn him *Personality changes slightly after that and is desperate to become more powerful so he can protect the ones he cares about. *Makes a deal which pretty much has him selling his soul for power *Loses all sense of morality and starts to pretty much do what he feels like. *Gets involved in vampire politics and shacks up with a vampire lord for a while, wanting to take his place. *That doesn't really work out since he can't resist sampling other people. *Starts to pretty much rethink his actions. *Starts to regret his descision to sell his soul. *Gets involved with a hedgehog named light. *Calls him his snowball, absolutely adoring his little teeth. *Buuut still got his swinging ways going on, keeps an eye on light though *Meets Will, gets in a relationship with him too *Light gets corrupted, feels guilty about not keeping a better eye on him *Tracks him down and follows him for a while. Knocks him out when he tries to block out the sun and give those infected with the darkling virus free reign. *Brings him to a lass that can supress the darkling corruption in light, buuuut being near her has the added effect that he gets his soul back when he's near her, losing it again when out of her 'range' *The guilt is too much to bear and he's forced to leave light there with her. *Heads into the city and meets Jenna, Gabby and others *Gets into shit with them and is generally being nosy. *Oh look, he has even more half siblings and his dad dumped them on Will... yaaaay *Generally being a bad influence on Leyla and Fey and everyone around him. 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' * Category:Hedgehog Category:Secondairy Characters Category:Vampire Category:Striker Category:Male Category:Character Page Category:Sonic